CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO (Dragon Ball Z)
by Gabii Ouji
Summary: Por culpa de ella su padre pierde el trabajo y toda su familia se tiene que mudar a otra capital.Ella tendrá que reiniciar de nuevo con tan solo 14 años ir a otra secundaria, hacer amigos,(enemigos),y conocerá a un chico rico creído y egocéntrico. Ninguno se toleraba hasta que el tiempo los llevó a conocerse mejor y lo que sabían es que se dirían las palabras CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO..
1. Chapter 1

"CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO"

Adíos dulce hogar!

Notas: Hola soy Gabii Ouji, la historia se llama "CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO". Es mi primer fanfic, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, si no son del increíble Akira Toriyama .

Los protagonistas serán Vegeta y Bulma (tienen 14 años). También estarán otras parejas como Goku y Milk, Gohan y Videl y otras más.

No prometo que subiré muy seguido los capítulos, pero si lo terminaré, tampoco digo que lo haré una vez al mes, será los días que esté libre…

Bueno que comience la historia… ( :D )

Era un día hermoso en la Capital del Oeste. Todas las personas se reían, divertían, en resumen estaban todos felices. Pero… no todas las personas estaban felices. Un grupo de 11 personas estaban reunidas en Corporación Capsule, 6 adolescentes se estaban despidiendo de su amiga de cabello y ojos azules… Era nada más y nada menos que Bulma Briefs. Sus 6 amigos Milk.( Milk era la mejor amiga de Bulma, su carácter es de los mil demonios,pero siempre estaba ahí para apollar a sus amigos. Le encanta estar a la moda, y su padres es súper mega sobre protector y celoso con ella ). Krillin (Krillin también es el mejor amigo de Bulma, él y otro amigo que se fue cuando tenían 7 años, Krillin es huerfano, pero lo adoptó un viejo pervertido (ya saben quién es) Krillin es un chico muy tierno e inteligente, su gran sueño es encontrar a la chica perfecta, también es el torpe del grupo)Videl ( Videl,es una chica orgullosa que se burla de los chicos, que son unos tontos y le hace bullyng a sus amigos Krillin, Ten y Yamcha, le encanta luchar contra los criminales (en eso Bulma siempre la ayudaba junto con Lunch y Milk las 3 odiaban a los ladrones, secuestradores, violadores, etc. El padre de Videl es "algo " creído por ser "el luchador más fuerte de todo Japón". Lunch .(Lunch, es una chica tranquila y comprensiva. Pero cuando se meten con ella o se enoja mucho, se convierte en otra persona , cuando amenazan a sus amigos, ella automáticamente se vuelve otra persona, es más se le cambia de color amarillo el cabello (lo ven muy tranquila).A ella le gusta Ten pero nadie, excepto sus amigas lo saben.)Ten Shin Han. (Ten es el más tímido del grupo y serio del grupo, aunque en varias ocasiones Lunch le sacaba de sonrojos a carcajadas y con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ella). Yamcha.(Yamcha Es el payaso del grupo le encanta hacer bromas ya sean pesadas o no. Él vive con su tío Boo. Su tío Boo es muy amigable y gracioso, siempre le da dulces a los chicos y hacía magia cocinado.Él y Yamcha son muy unidos, y este está secretamente enamorado de Bulma (0) como siempre).Y Bulma , élla aparte de ser muy hermosa e inteligente, siempre muestra una sonrisa cuando está triste, cuando quiere algo ella lo obtendrá por si sola o con la ayuda de sus amigos de la forma más ridícula y estúpida. Le encanta estar con sus amigos siempre se divierte con ellos, es demasiado sobre protectora y celosa con cada uno de ellos. Bulma es una chica extremadamente orgullosa ,despreocupada, feliz…¿Feliz? Tal véz con sus amigos y familia, pero el día en el que su padre le anunció que se irían a vivir a otra Capital, todo su mundo se derrumbó ¿Acaso tenía que dejar el lugar donde nació?. Todas las locuras que hizo en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la secundaria , sus primeros inventos, ella quería tener sus 15 añosa con todos amigos y familia en la Capital del Este .Bueno ¿Qué podía hacer?. Sus propios padres le dijeron que su opinión no les importaba (T.T en el corac). Bulma tenía una perrita llamada Kiarah, y una gatita llamada Dinky (lo sé nombres raros es que me da flojera pensar). Bulma cuando está triste o enojada anda en patines o moto a ella le encantaba desquitarse con la velocidad y hacer trucos, aunque se lastimaba pero no era cosas graves, eso si sus amigas no paraban de regañarla de que era muy peligroso o como la mente de Bulma interpretaba bla, bla, bla, y esas cosas .Élla estaba harta de tener que fingir todo el tiempo. Pero lo hacía por ellos, por los tontos que tiene de amigos, cuando los conoció parecían normales… No, no son normales, son únicos y ella es capaz de dar la vidas por ellos. Los iba a extrañar como nunca…Pero mientras sigan siendo amigos su corazón estará feliz…

Todos estaban muy tristes. Bulma se iría a la Capital del Sur con sus padres y su hermano mayor Piccolo que tenía 20 años, no terminó ni siquiera la secundaria, era el favorito del .Su hermana Tights no porque se iría a la universidad en la Capital del Este. Era la favorita de la . Y Bulma…Pues a ella también la querían mucho. Pero lo que no sabían es que eso iba a cambiar…

Bulma al ver a todos sus amigos llorando, trató de animarlos, pues no le gustaba verlos así por su culpa. Les contaba anécdotas , hacía trucos para que olviden todo de que ella se iría a vivir a otra Capital.

-Oye Bulma –dijo la mejor amiga de la peliazul, Milk-Nos prometes visitarnos?-preguntó triste arruinando el momento (haciéndoles acordar a sus otros amigos la razón por la cual estaban reunidos ).

-Por supuesto que si Milk, en las vacaciones, si es necesario me escaparía para poder verlos-le respondió la ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te voy a extrañar- habló Yamcha abrazando sorpresivamente a la peliazul haciéndola sonrojar, mientras este lloraba como una niña de 5 años, luego se acercaron los demás y se estuvieron llorando como niños de 5 años (T.T).

-Te echaré de menos amiguis –decía Lunch, con un pañuelo en la nariz.

-Si Bulma no te olvides de nosotros –dijo el más bajito del grupo.

-Nunca los olvidaré, tonto.-reía forzadamente la ojiazul .

-Cuídate amiga, sabes defenderte así que no me preocupo.- dijo Videl llorando y abrazando a la peliazul.

-Cualquier problemas que tengas, me llamas haré lo posible para ayudarte-dijo Ten, derramando lagrimas.

-Gracias amigo.-La peliazul le sonrió y abrazó.

-Bulma…-Llamó el chico que está enamorado de Bulma.-Yo…Quieroo… Q-que sepas que te voy a extrañar mucho-Le dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojado.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,ja-Rió la ojiazul .-Yo también los voy a extrañar a todos… Eyyy!-Dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos, ya que se estaban poniendo tristes- Quiten esas caras y aprovechemos el momento que nos queda juntos-Les sonrió de una forma especial.

-Bulma.- habló la mejor amiga de la científica-Me mandas mensajes de textos, me llamas, me envías e-mails o correos y… si es necesario me mandas mensajes de humo para ver como estas-(Como siempre exagerando las cosas), corrió hacia la peliazul y la abrazó al igual que todos sus amigos. A Bulma le incomodaba todo tipo de afectos en público, no era muy demostrativa con sus sentimientos, pero hoy obviamente seria la excepción. Igual ella siempre demostraba de una manera rara que quería, no, más bien amaba a sus amigos. Cuando los hacía entrar en razón, no les hablaba o rogaba para que entendieran si no mas bien les gritaba con palabras sabias (y dolorosas).

Que se le va a hacer ella los acepto a todos tal cual son, al igual que ellos la aceptaron tal como es ella.

-Oigan, y ¿si vamos al parque de diversiones?- Sugirió la peliazul.

-Siiii!-Gritaron todos con alegría.

Cuando todos llegaron, se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron. Krillin comió demasiado y, quizo subirse a la montaña rusa, pero Bulma le dijo que no lo haga, y este no le hizo caso y se subió. Apenas estuvo 2 minutos se tuvo que bajar porque vomitó, y Bulma lo único que hizo fue reírse y decirle "eso te pasa por no escuchar a la gran Bulma Briefs".

Estuvieron en el parque de diversiones hasta las 22:30 hs de la noche, tenían que volver. Al llegar a Corporación Capsule, los chicos decidieron quedarse a dormir, mañana a la mañana su amiga se iría.

Llegó el día en que Bulma se iría, y su vida cambiaría por completo… Todos estaban reunidos en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de Bulma .

-Apenas llegues me llamas, ¿okey?-Dijo Milk, abrazando a Bulma.

-Si Milk-Dijo Bulma-Aceptando el abrazo un poco sonrojada.

-Bulma, te voy a extrañar –Dijo Lunch llorando y abrazando también a Bulma.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja yo también.-Dijo la ojiazul.

-Bulma, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.-Dijo Krillin intentando hacerse el fuerte, pero lloró y abrazó a Bulma.

-¡Gracias Krilllin!-Le sonrió la peliazul.

-Oye Bulma, se muy bien que sabes defenderte. Pero si pasa algo me llamas e iré a patearle el trasero a quién te ,moleste-Dijo Videl también abrazándola.

-¡Claro las 2 patearemos traseros!-Comentó riendo la peliazul.

-Bulma, recuerda que siempre seguiremos siendo amigos, no nos olvides.-Susurró Ten Shin Han y sin resistirlo también abrazó a la peliazul.

-Jamás, los olvidaré.-Contestó Bulma.

-Bulma.-Llamó Yamcha –Sólo quiero que sepas q-qu-e t-te qui-quie-ro mu-mucho-Por fin dijo lo que hace mucho no podía decir (más bien hace años).y se unió al abrazo.

-Yo tam-bien los quiero a todos –Dijo la peliazul no eraaa buena diciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero por sus amigos lo que sea por ellos.

-¿Que esperas Bulma?, vamos. A conocer tu nuevo hogar.-Dijo la .

-Si mamá-Contestó Bulma.

-Bueno chicos, los voy a extrañar. Prometo llamarlos-Dijo Bulma con un nudo en la garganta, y comenzó a llorar, al igual que sus amigos.

\- Adíos chicos!-y con eso la peliazul abordó el avión.

-ADÍOS!-Gritaron todos los amigos de la ojiazul al ver que partía el avión, y se perdía en el aire.

Bulma miraba en la ventana y, vió la ciudad en donde nació y dijo…-ADÍOS DULCE HOGAR!- y con eso derramo su última lágrima y, se quedó dormida.

Holiiis lectoras, este es mi primer fanfic y espero sus opiniones, consejos… ya cualquier otro sugerencia…

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIEN QUIERO VER SUS REVIEWS! (O.O).


	2. Chapter 2 Recordando

"CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO"

 ** _CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO._**

 ** _Nota de autora: Holaaaa lectoras, aquí está el 2do capítulo de "CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO." Espero que les guste y disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía._**

 ** _Bueno que comience la historia…_**

 ** _Recordando…_**

Bulma mientras dormía, soñaba todas las cosas que hizo cuando vivía en la Capital del Oeste. Como cuando conoció a sus amigos…

 ** _Flash Back…_**

-Mamii, ¿Cómo es el jardín de niños?-Preguntó una niña de 5 años, e iba agarrada de la mano de sus padres.

-Ohh Bulmita es algo hermoso, haces amigos, juegan, aprenden cosas nuevas. Verás que te vas a divertir!- Le decía con emoción Bunny (es el nombre de la mamá de Bulma. Es para las que no lo0 sabían).

-Tu madre tiene razón, además eres una niña muy inteligente y aprendes rápido- Esta vez habló el padre de la peliazul.

La familia llegó al salón, y los padres de la peliazul se despidieron.

Bulma entró un poco tímida (la profesora no llegaba todavía), y ahí vió niños que ya habían hecho sus grupos ( T.T Pobre Bulma). Ella intentó acercarse a un grupo de 4 niñas sus nombres eran : Fasha, Maron, Zangya y Alice, pero a ella le gustaba que le dijeran N°18.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Bulma Briefs ,me gustaría ser su amiga ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-Dijo una Bulma tímida y con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué crees que te dejaríamos sentarte con nosotras?-Dijo Zangya burlándose de la pequeña Bulma.

-Si además vienes a copiarme a mi-Dijo muy tontamente (ya saben quien es ¬¬) Maron.

-No estas ni siquiera a nuestro altura de hermosura. FEA.-Dijo Fasha remarcando lo último, y con fingido asco.

-¡Largooo de aquí niñita tonta!-Gritó N°18 llamando la atención de algunos niños, aunque la mayoría ya las estaba viendo.

Las niñas (malcriadas ¬¬) comenzaron a reírse de Bulma, esta vió que había un jarro con agua lo tomó y para su sorpresa, antes de que le tirara a esas creídas. 6 niños que cada uno tenía un jarro de agua le tiraron (a excepción de N°18 ya que logró esquivarlo) agua fría y todos los niños del jardín comenzaron a reírse. Bulma al darse vuelta vió que los 6 niños la miraban con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ven con nosotros –Dijo una niña de cabello y ojos oscuros como la noche.

Bulma iba a dar un paso hacia los otros niños, hasta que N°18 la agarró del hombro y la hizo voltear con brusquedad.

-Niña tonta no te vas a ir sin recibir tu merecid-No terminó la frase ya que Bulma le tiró el agua que contenía el jarro.

-AHHHHHH ESTÁ MUY FRÍO-Gritó N°18 y salió corriendo en compañía de sus amigas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA-Reía Milk-Selo tenía merecido. Esa rubia oxigenada.-Se acordó que Bulma estaba aún ahí con ellos y decidió presentarse.-Disculpa, olvidé mis modales . Yo soy Milk Ox.-Dijo la niña entendiendo su mano y la estrechó con la de la peliazul.

-Un gusto Milk, soy Bulma Briefs.-Le dijo con una sonrisa la ojiazul

-Hola soy Lunch Snack.-Se presentó una niña de cabello azul oscuro, de una forma tierna. E hizo lo mismo que Milk y se saludaron.

-Hola linda, yo soy Yamcha Kinks.- Dijo el presumido y payaso del grupo, tomando la mano de Bulma y besándola . Haciendo que esta se sonroje.

-Ehh, H-hola mucho gusto-Dijo la niña de dos coletas muy nerviosa mirando a Lunch y Yamcha.

-Mi nombre es Videl Satán…Hola.-Dijo la niña más seria del grupo.

Bulma la miró extrañada por su actitud y mirada no era normal en una niña como ella, pero no le dio importancia y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Hola Videl!-Le saludó.

-Hola soy Krillin Nagazaki, eres muy bonita-Sin darse cuenta el niño calvo lo dijo sin pensarlo y se sonrojó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Se rió Bulma, al ver la cara de Krillin pidiendo que la tierra lo tragara.-Un gusto Krillin.-Continuó.

-ahh por cierto él es Ten Shin Han Crouck, es algo tímido.-Dijo Milk señalando a Ten que se estaba escondiendo detrás de Yamcha.

-H-hola un gusto-Dijo Ten y volvió ( a su guarida U.U… :D) a el lugar donde estaba.

Ya todos se presentaron. Charlaron un poco de ellos ( no se me ocurrió de que pueden hablar niños de 5 años, así que se los dejo a su imaginación .).

-Oye Bulma fue divertido lo que le hiciste a la creída de la oxigenada de N°18-Reía Milk ( ella le ponía de apodo así a N°18).

-Je, je, je, je, je.. Se lo tenía merecido.-Habló Yamcha.

Y así es como Bulma conoció a sus mejores amigos…

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

Bulma despertó, porque su hermano Piccolo la movía.

-¿Q-que pasa?-Preguntó risueña la adolescente.

-Ehhh nada sólo quería despertarte… además estabas babeando mi hombro.-Dijo Piccolo con burlismo y asco. Bulma le frunció el ceño, lo ignoró y decidió volver a dormir.

 ** _Flash Back…_**

Una niña de 7 años, paseaba por el pasillo de la escuela Estrella Naranja muy sonriente. Hasta que vió a un niño de cabello y ojos negros sentado y llorando en el suelo. La peliazul se preocupó y se acercó.

-Oye niño ¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó arrodillándose a lado del niño y mirándolo.

-Snif, snif ..- n-no mme pasa nada e-estoy bbieen –Tartamudeaba el niño de pelo alborotado. El niño levantó la mirada y vió a Bulma que mostraba preocupación en sus ojos.

El niño de cabello alborotado se quedó sin palabras, nunca nadie se le acercó, no si lo hacían era para decirle cosas horribles como: "Eres pobre" "Niño Tonto" ¡¿Por qué eres tan inútil?! "No molestes! Etc.

-Solo que no me gusta que me digan cosas feas.-Contestó el niño cabizbaja y derramando un par de lágrimas.-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó la niña.

-Ehh me dice que soy pobre, tonto e inútil y muchas otras cosas más…-Suspiró triste el niño de cabello alborotado.

\- Y ¿Quienes son?-Preguntó Bulma, tratando estar tranquila, pero era que tenía ganas de golpear a quienes insultaban a su nuevo amigo.

-Son Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo y Ginyu .-Dijo tembloroso el niño.

-Mmmm…¿En qué grado están?-Preguntó tramando algo la niña de cabello azul.

-En 2° 1° al igual que yo, soy nuevo.-Dijo sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

-¿Enserio? mis amigos y yo también!-Gritó de emoción la peliazul.-¡Vamos!-Se levantó y agarró la mano del niño, dio un paso y paró de golpe haciendo que su amigo chocara con su espalda.

-Jejejeje olvidé preguntarte como te llamabas… jejejeje.-Rió sonrojada y rascándose la nuca la ojiazul.

-¿Ehh?, Goku Ouji y ¿tú?-Señaló el pequeño Goku a Bulma.

-Soy Bulma Briefs.-Le sonrió Bulma.-Ahora si ¡vamos!-Corrieron hasta que llegaron a la entrada del salón y los que le hacían bullying a Goku se acercaron a este y a Bulma.

-Pero miren quién vino es nada más y nada menos que nuestro amigo Kakarotto… ¿Quién es ella es tu nueva amiga?-Preguntó Ginyu apoyándose en el hombro de Bulma, y esta se lo sacó bruscamente.

-Vaya tu amiga es brava Kakarotto, jajajaja. Y bien ¿como te llamas linda?-Se burló Ginyu.

-Grrr eso a ti no te importa cara de baboso…-Dijo con asco y burla la peliazul alejándose de Ginyu poniéndose a lado de su amigo Goku.

-¡Oye niña quien te crees que eres para hablarle así al capitán Ginyu!-Habló enojado Jeice.

-¿Capitán Ginyu?-Preguntó Bulma confundida.

-Ohh no nos presentamos ¡Somos las increíbles fuerzas especiales Ginyu!- Gritaron en coreo e hicieron un baile MUUY extraño (ya se lo deben de imaginar como cuando se presentaron frente a Freezer -_-).

Goku y Bulma estaban sonrojados y Bulma no aguantó más y estalló de la risa, reía tanto que le salían lágrimas y el grupo de Ginyu ( así les voy a decir porque da mucha flojera poner "Las Increíbles Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu". Se que NO va increíble pero quise hacerlo más estúpidamente creídos jejejejeeje, bueno sigamos con la historia. Ah por cierto todos los demás niños que estaban en el salón, solo se quedaban callados mirando la escena, no se reían como Bulma por el miedo que le tenían al equipo de Ginyu).

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTÁS RIENDO? NIÑA, ESTO LO ENSAYAMOS MUCHAS VECES FRENTE AL ESPEJO!-Gritaron sonrojado todos del equipo Ginyu.

-PERDÓN ES-Q-QUE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO, AYY ME DUELE LA PANZA JAJAJAJ-Decía retorciéndose de la risa la pequeña, después de unos 10 minutos Bulma por fin pudo tranquilizarse y habló.

-¡¿Eh que fue todo eso?! ¿Acaso están grabando?-Comenzó a mirar por todas partes a ver si había alguna cámara.

-DEJATE DE TONTERIAS, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE NOSOTROS?! ¡ESO SI QUE DUELE, NO TE HEMOS HECHO NADA PARA QUE TE BURLARAS E INSULTES DE ESE MODO! –Gritaron todos llorando.

Bulma sonrió.-SON UNOS RIDÍCULOS, CABEZAS HUECAS,CREÍDOS ¡ HACER ESE ESPECTACULO LOS HACE MÁS GRACIOSO Y RIDÍCULOS!-Le gritó Bulma no "quiso ser tan mala" y solamente le mermó algunos insultos y trató de no herirlos tanto.

Las caras de todos los presentes estaba en shock, pálidos y boquiabierta. Bulma entonces pensó que se pasó un "poco".

-¿Que te hicimos para que nos hablaras de ese modo?-Preguntó Recoome abrazando a Jeice.

-Para empezar, ustedes selo merecían, además comparada con ustedes solamente los ofendí a Goku le dicen cosas peores o ¿me equivoco?-Dijo seria y enojada Bulma.

-En eso tienes razón-Susurró Burter.

-Bueno entonces se disculpan y le prometen que no lo van a volver a molestar-Continuó con voz autoritaria la pequeña .

-Lo sentimos Kakarotto, y te prometemos que NUNCA más te volveremos a molestar…-Dijeron todos

-Ehh los perdono, y tranquilos no hay rencor ¿verdad?-Dijo ya con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca el pequeño Goku. Y todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno ¡vámonos Goku, te presentaré con mis amigos!-Le dijo Bulma llevándolo a Goku con sus amigos que la miraban extrañados ya que habían visto todo desde el inicio al igual que todos sus demás compañeros.

-Hola ¿ Por qué esas caras?-Preguntó confundida la niña de cabellera azul.

-Ehhh ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE TODO ESO?!-Gritó la mejor amiga de la peliazul, Milk, al acercarse a Bulma pudo ver mejor a Goku y este a Milk y ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron mirando como tontos, hasta que Bulma decidió interrumpir.

-Ooookeey, chicos él es Goku Ouji ¡nuestro nuevo amigo! –Dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Goku.

-Hola! Espero que nos llevemos bien.-Dijo con más confianza y muy sonriente.

-Hola, soy Milk Ox. Un gusto Goku.-Dijo Milk sonrojada y extendiendo su mano y Goku la aceptó, pero para sorpresa para todos le dió un beso en la mano, haciendo que Milk se pusiera toda un tomate.

-Igualmente Milk.-Le sonrió. Bulma estaba muriendo de la risa, su amiga no reaccionaba. Así que le dio un codazo fuerte y Milk reaccionó y le regaló una sonrisa a Goku.

-Ehh ella es Lunch Snack.-Dijo Bulma interrumpiendo ( otra vez -_-) y señalando a Lunch.

-Hola.-Dijo Lunch.

-Hola un gusto.-Dijo Goku sonriéndole.

-Ella es Videl Satán.-Dijo nuevamente Bulma señalando a Videl.

-Hola Videl un gusto ser tu amigo.- Dijo Goku sonriéndole.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Videl seria.

-Hola soy Yamcha Kinks, de seguro Bulma ya te habló de mí…-Dijo Yamcha con arrogancia.

-Ehhh nop en ningún momento mencionó tu nombre. – Dijo Goku con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Déjalo le encanta bromear de esa manera, y por cierto soy Krillin Nagazaki, espero que seamos los mejores amigos.-Le sonrió Krillin a Goku.

-Mucho gusto Krillin, también espero que seamos los mejores amigos.-Le dijo muy feliz Goku.

-Hola soy Ten Shin Han Crouck. Dijo Ten con una sonrisa leve.

-Un gusto Ten Shin Han!-Le sonrió muy feliz Goku.

-Bueno ya terminamos de presentarnos, seremos los mejores amigos, espero que nunca nos separemos jejejejje.-Abrazó a todos sus amigos sorprendiéndolos ya que sabían que Bulma no era del tipo de persona que le gustaba mostrar afectos en público.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

Bulma despertó porque sus hermanos le escribían la cara.

-¿ehh? – Se miró en el espejo de su celular y se enojó.-YA BASTA DE MOLESTARME TIGHTS Y PICCOLO!-Gritó Bulma llamando la atención de los otros pasajeros y se volvió a su lugar apenada y nuevamente se durmió.

 ** _Flash Back…_**

Una Bulma de 14 años, caminaba feliz hacia su casa, al entrar saludó.

-YA LLEGUE, MAMÁ, PAPÁ, PICCOLO, TIGHTS!-Gritó para ver si alguien de su familia salía a recibirla.

Fue a buscarlos en la cocina, en las habitaciones de cada uno hasta en la de ella, el ático, la terraza, el garaje hasta que fue al living y ahí vió a todos reunidos y serios.

-¿Qué pasa por qué las caras largas?-Preguntó preocupada la peliazul.

-Bulma toma asiento hija.-Dijo el padre de Bulma y esta obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-Volvió a preguntar la adolescente.

-Ehh antes que nada lo que te voy a decir te va a afectar más a ti que a ti, y quiero que me dejes terminar de hablar ¿si?-Habló serio el y Bulma asintió.-Bulma nn-o nosotros tto-do-s..- El tartamudeaba y fue interrumpido por su hijo Piccolo.

-Nos vamos a mudar a la Capital del Sur, y eso te incluye no te puedes quedar con ningún familiar, irás a otra secundaria, tendrás que aprender un poco más rápido porque a la escuela donde irás es más exigente que esta.. pero eso no es problema para ti,, harás otros amigos, quien sabe incluso enemigos porque son muy discriminadores ahh te harán bullying es lo más probable porque papá se quedó sin trabajo lo despidieron por tu culpa al fabricar esa motoneta en la que flotaba en el aire y el viejo por cumplir tu capricho la vendió y que pasó casi mueren personas. Bueno no pasó eso por suerte tu vida cambiará por completo.-Dijo Piccolo con frialdad y arrepintiéndose no quería que Bulma se sienta culpable.

Bulma tenía un nudo en la garganta, su pecho dolía y le faltaba la respiración. Pudo controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir inhaló y exhaló.

-¿Es verdad?- Preguntó apenas audible.

-No hija eso no es ciert- pero la fue interrumpida por Bulma.

-¡¿COMO ES QUÉ NOS VAMOS?! Gritó Bulma derramando un poco de lágrimas.

-Ya te lo dijo Piccolo ¿no? Jejej ¿Acaso estas sorda Bulma?.-Dijo Tights bromeando para que Bulma se calmara, pero esta no estaba para bromas.

-Grrr .-Gruñó Bulma y miró con odio a su hermana.

-¡¿PUEDO OPINAR?!-Trató de ponerse calmada, pero es que no podía.

-Nop, tu opinión no nos interesa.- Dijo Tights para que Bulma se callara, pero esta estalló.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, ME TIENES HARTA ESTÚPIDA!-Gritó furiosa la adolescente.

-BULMA VETE AHORA MISMO A TU CUARTO-Gritó enojada la caminando hacía Bulma.

-YA COMENZÓ, COMO SIEMPRE LA DEFIENDE, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENE QUE INTERFERIR CUANDO QUIERO DEVOLVERLE EL INSULTO, GOLPEARLA, VENGARME ETC. SOLAMENTE DEJA QUE ELLA USE MI ROPA, ME GOLPEE, ME INSULTE…. MALDICIOOOÓN YA LLEGUE A MI LÍMITE!-Todo lo que se tenía guardado Bulma salió al aire, Bunny que se había quedado callada durante el "chillido" como siempre le decía a Bulma cuando esta se enojaba, se acercó y le dio tremendo cachetazo.

-¡¿YA TERMINASTE?!BUENO SI ES ASÍ, VETE AHORA A TU CUARTO PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS MADURA Y TOMAÍAS BIEN ESTA NOTICIA!-La agarró bruscamente del brazo a Bulma y la tiró hacía adelante, haciendo que Bulma se caiga.

Bulma se levantó y corrió a su habitación. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue; tirarse a su cama y sollozar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolía el pecho, su respiración era pesada, trataba de no gritar.

-¡¿Acaso siempre será así?!¿Tendré que ser la comparación de mi hermana?¡¿Para qué mierda me tuvieron si no están enorgullecidos de mi?! Mi mamá siempre prefirió a Tights, y no hablemos del hijito de papi de Piccolo-Susurraba Bulma enojada, su vida era así. Ella quería mucho a su familia, no, los amaba era capaz de dar la vida por ellos.

Quería a su mamá pues son idénticas, no son muy afectuosas pero se entendían a la perfección, bueno, no tanto.

Quería a su papá él es muy cariñoso pero ella aún así también lo abrazaba aunque le incomodara, su padre de vez en cuando le daba el gusto así que no se quejaba.

Quería su hermano Piccolo se divertí y enojaba muchas veces con este, le hacían bromas a su hermana o se juntaba para burlarse de ella.

Quería Tights le encantaba contarles sus cosa al igual que ella a Bulma, muchas veces habían peleas basadas a golpes pero como siempre la se metía y ahí estaba para defender a Tights. No es que Bulma odiaba a Tighhts si no le tenía un poquito de rencor por ser la preferida.

-Me pregunto si hasta el trato que me da mi familia cambiará- Se preguntó la ojiazul derramando una última lágrima…

 ** _Fin del Flash Back…_**

Bulma se despertó al sentir como el avión aterrizaba. Al bajar comenzó a sentir un gran escalofrío, no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente "¿Ahora mi vida acaba de dar un giro por completo?".

 **Bueno mis lectoras hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO" Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la razón por la cual tarde es que sy nueva subiendo capítulos y no se me querían publicar y tuve que volver a escribir** blablablablabla.

 **Espero sus reviews nos leemos pronto lo prometo… Bye! ..(/)** .


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO

 ** _Reencuentro…_**

 ** _Nota de autora: Holiis mis lectoras, bueno aquí es el capitulo 3 de CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO. Espero que les guste y disfrútenlo. Que comience la historia.._**

Bulma y su familia ya estaban en la Capital del Sur. Bulma observaba a toda la gente amontonada. Se sentía rara, lo único que hacía era mirar a su alrededor.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar…- Dijo la con una hermosa sonrisa.

 _Nuevo hogar, ja! Pero que estupidez-_ Pensó Bulma gruñendo.

Bulma y su familia se fueron a su nuevo hogar, era una casa enorme (bueno no tanto). Ningún miembro de la familia dijo alguna palabra todos se decidieron a elegir sus cuartos, Bulma eligió una que estaba en el segundo piso tenía un balcón y daba la vista de sus vecinos del frente. No le dio importancia y desempacó sus cosas.

Al terminar hasta de decorar su habitación Bulma decidió salir al patio, no tenía ganas de ver a su familia.

Bulma al salir notó que la casa de alado era enorme, elegante y muy hermosa, del balcón salió un chico (al parecer de su misma edad) tenía una enorme sonrisa, su cabello alborotado y oscuro como sus ojos, su rostro era muy infantil.

Bulma lo miraba detenidamente le era familiar ese rostro. El chico al sentirse observado, volteó y chocó miradas con Bulma. Ambos se miraban queriendo adivinar de donde se conocían.

El chico confundido le gritó a Bulma.

-¡¿OYE ACASO TE CONOZCO DE ALGÚN LADO?!- Le preguntó curioso y confundido.

-¿Ehh? Lo dudo.-Le dijo Bulma.

-¡¿QUEEE? ESPERA YA VOY PARA ALLÁ!-Le gritó el chico, para luego desaparecer de la vista de la peliazul.

Bulma confundida caminó por el patio y decidió sentarse estuvo hablando como unos veinte minutos con su amiga Milk. Comenzó a cansarse y poco a poco bajaba para acostarse Bulma al no sentir que su cabeza tocaba el suelo, sintió algo más cómodo, quitó toda su atención del celular y ahí estaba el chico del balcón la miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa muy infantil

La peliazul se paralizó, no sabía si gritar. Saludarlo, o golpearlo probablemente el ultimo sea el mejor pensó. Se levantó bruscamente y se sentó frente el chico, él la miraba todavía queriendo adivinar de donde la había visto. Y Bulma hacía lo mismo.

El se rindió y decidió presentarse.

-Hola! Soy tu vecino, mi nombre es Goku Ouji un placer, y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-Le dijo el adolescente con una enorme sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

Bulma al escuchar el nombre del chico se paralizó, al ver que este aún tenía la mano en el aire sonrió y con los ojos brillosos, saltó encima del chico y lo abrazó. Goku confundido correspondió el abrazó y la separó.

-¿Y tú eres..?- Le preguntó Goku para que Bulma le dijera su nombre. Esta aún con los ojos lagrimosos le sonrió y acarició su cara.

-Un gusto me llamo Bulma Briefs.-Le contestó Bulma y entonces ahora era turno de Goku de abrazar a Bulma y esta correspondió, tal vez Bulma no le gustaba mucho las muestras de afectos pero desde hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo Goku obviamente sería la excepción.

-BULMA! JEJEJEJE TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO…-Decía Goku llorando de la alegría, la única persona que no lo juzgó que lo aceptó como él era, su mejor amiga estaba ahí con él abrazándolo, sin duda estaba muy feliz.

-GOKU! TANTO TIEMPO YO… TAMBIÉN TE EXTRAÑÉ AMIGO-Le contestó Bulma, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que no estaba acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de cosas.

Estuvieron hablando motón de cosas; como que fue de sus vidas cuando él se fue, que tal sobre la nueva escuela y Bulma no dudó en preguntar de cómo lo trataban en la secundaria y Goku dijo que ahora si se sabía defender.

-Pues muy bien! Si me llegara a enterar de que trataban mal sin dudarlo iría a patearles el trasero.-Decía Bulma enojada.

-Gracias a una maravillosa niña entendí que no me tenia que dejar opacar por nadie jejejeje.-Comentó rascándose la nuca Goku.

-Mmmm ¡¿quien será esa inteligente y hermosa niña?!-Dijo Bulma fingiendo que no sabía.

-Pues eras tú ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?-Preguntó Goku no entendiendo la indirecta de Bulma haciendo que esta se caiga estilo anime.

-Eso ya losé.- Le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces ¿Para que preguntas?-Volvió a preguntar Goku.

Y nuevamente Bulma cayó.-Lo que quería decir.. nada olvídalo. Se rindió no servía hablar con su amigo.

-Oye Bulma ¿a qué has venido a la Capital del Sur?, las clases están por comenzar .

-Pues por mi culpa nos mudamos aquí y terminaré la secundaria.- Dijo tristemente Bulma.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Goku curioso. Bulma le contó todo, desde que ella quería hacer un nuevo invento hasta donde su papá vendió el proyecto.

-Tranquila Bulma no es tu culpa, tu solo querías ayudar. Sabes para que te sientas mejor te enseñaré la ciudad ¿Qué dices? Será divertido.-La abrazó y le sonrió.

Bulma lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.-Esta bien Son-kun- Le sonrió Bulma.

-Ahhh!-Antes de que dijera algo fue interrumpido por Bulma.

-Así era como querías que te dijera ¿verdad? Para recordarte a tu abuelito Gohan.-Continúo Bulma recibiendo el abrazo de Goku.

-Gracias Bulma…-Dijo Goku separándose de Bulma.

Se quedaron hablando hasta que se hizo de tarde y ambos se fueron a sus casas, no antes de intercambiar sus números de teléfonos.

En toda la semana Goku llevaba a Bulma a conocer cada lugar de la Capital del Sur, se divertían mucho, hasta mandaban fotos a sus amigos. Cada vez se acercaba más y más el primer día de clases de Bulma. Ella no tenía problemas con hacerse nuevos amigos, es más los hacía en un segundo, pero esta vez tenía un raro presentimiento como que iba a suceder algo que no le gustaría para nada…

 ** _Holiis mis lectoras este capítulo es corto, pues quería que Bulma tuviera ya alguien con quien conversar y todas esas cosas y bla, bla, bla. Bueno en el siguiente capítulo será Mi Primer Día y ahí les tendré una sorpresa. Nos vemos._**

 ** _PD: Espero sus reviews :D._**


	4. Mi Primer Día

"CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO".

 ** _Mi Primer Día…_**

 ** _Nota de autora: Hola mis lectoras, se que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto (bueno para mi gusto .). En este capítulo les tendré una sorpresa… Bueno que comience la historia._**

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, los rayos del sol alumbraban toda la habitación hasta darle en el rostro de la peliazul y despertarla. Bulma gruñó y abrió los ojos, observó el reloj, se levantó con pereza y se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Al salir Bulma se puso unos shorts vaqueros, una musculosa blanca, una camisa a cuadros roja y unas simples zapatillas abotinadas. Se desenredó el cabello y se hizo una trenza al costado. Al terminar de verse en el espejo abajo hacia el comedor. Bulma era ese tipo de chicas que no le daba mucha importancia al cómo vestirse, directamente se ponía lo primero que encontraba o algo que le sea cómodo.

Cuando bajó notó que toda su familia ya estaba desayunando, rodó los ojos y se sentó a lado de su hermano Piccolo.

-Gracias por levantarme y decirme que ya estaba el desayuno.- Sonrió con sarcasmo la adolescente.

-De nada.-Dijeron todos restándole importancia al comentario de la peliazul.

La peliazul terminó su desayuno agarró su mochila y antes de salir su familia le dijo.

-Que tengas un buen día y suerte- Le sonrieron y Bulma asintió y salió de la casa para después encontrarse con su mejor amigo Goku.

-Vaya pensé que no saldrías Bulma.-Dijo Goku al notar la cara de Bulma.-Eh ¿nos vamos Bulma?- Dijo Goku sonriéndole y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos.-Dijo no muy convencida la chica. Mientras caminaban Goku le daba consejos a Bulma de con quien debe juntarse o no debe juntarse.

-Y pues también esta Vegeta creo que es el peor de todos no debes meterte en su camino.-Dijo Goku preocupado de que su amiga se metiera en problemas con ese tal Vegeta.

-Vegeta ¿por qué, tú lo conoces?-Preguntó curiosa la peliazul. Antes de que Goku contestara (cosa que no quería hacer y para su suerte, llegaron a la Secundaria Estrella Dorada.

-Ehh mira acabamos de llegar, te acompaño para que hables con el director, y vemos que curso te tocó.-Le sonrió Goku, pues notaba el nerviosismo de la ojiazul.

Ambos entraron a la oficina del director.

-¿Ehh en que puedo ayudarles?-Preguntó un seño de unos 80 años, calvo y barba blanca (sip el maestro Roshi, el viejo pervertido ¬¬).

-Hola maestro-digo director Roshi. Ella es Bulma es mi amiga de la primaria y está aquí para inscribirse y-Pero Goku no terminó de hablar ya que el maestro Roshi le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-Entiendo, no parabas de hablar de esa niña cuando te mudaste para aquí. Dijo el maestro Roshi, mirando detenidamente a Bulma. –Ehh, Goku vete a tu salón, toma aquí está el número del curso en el que te tocó.- Continuó entregándole un pedazo de papel. Y Goku se retiró.

-Muy bien niña, ¿por qué elegiste esta escuela?-Preguntó Roshi comenzando poner cara de pervertido a Bulma y esta le regaló una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehh porque aquí está Goku, si esa era la única razón.-Contestó la peliazul.

El maestro Roshi continuó haciéndole unas preguntas más para conocer a Bulma, y le entregó unos libros que eran demasiados grandes pero para Bulma no era problema.

Mientras Bulma caminaba con un poco de dificultad ya que no podía ver nada. Un grupo de chicos (3 integrantes) caminaba en frente de Bulma y uno de ellos chocó con Bulma haciendo que todos los libros cayeran.

-¡MALDICIÓN, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE NIÑA TONTA!- Gritó un chico de cabello como una llama color negros bien oscuros al igual que sus ojos, piel bronceada, era un poco más alto que Bulma (muuuy lindo /)y con el ceño fruncido. El chico estaba por irse pero fue interrumpido por el insulto de Bulma.

-¡¿OYE QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!, ¡ MALDITO DESUBICADO!-Devolvió el insulto Bulma muy enojada.

El chico se dio vuelta y más enojado aún le gritó.- ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUIÉN SOY POBRETONA? Eso molestó a Bulma.

-¡EL REY DE LOS IDIOTAS DE SEGURO!, ¡ERES UN MOCOSO MALCRIADOO!-Gritó Bulma aún más fuerte.

-SE NOTA QUE NO TIENES CLASE, O NISISIQUIERA COMO HABLAR A TUS SUPERIORES.-Gritó el chico y Bulma estaba conteniéndose para no lazársele a golpes (aún).

-GRR TÚ NO TIENES MODALES, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO. ¡APUESTO A QUE RES HIJITO DE PAPI!-Siguió gritando Bulma.

-MALDITA MOCOSA, COMO TE ATREVES. ESTÁS MARCADA NIÑA DESPIDETE DE SETA SECUNDARIA. ESO SI ANTESDE QUE TE CORRAN HARÉ DE TU VIDA UNA PESADILLA.¡¿HE SIDO CLARO NIÑA ESTÚPIDA?!-Lo último que dijo, agarró a Bulma de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared haciendo que ella explotara y le diera un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que |este la soltara.

El chico y sus amigos quedaron atónitos y antes de que él hablara Bulma lo interrumpió.

-NO ERES NADIE PARA AMENAZARSE, IDIOTA PARA MI INTENTA HACER MI VIDA UNA PESADILLA, PERO CREEME QUE NO ME IRÉ, JAMÁS SACRIFICARÍA MI ORGULLO A UNA SIMPLE AMENAZADE UN DEVERBRADO COMO TÚ. SÓLO ESPERO QUE NO TE ARREPIENTAS.-Y con lo último que dijo Bulma se fue dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos.

Bulma se encontró con Goku en el pasillo y se le olvidó contarle lo que le pasó anteriormente con el chico de cabello como llama. Estaban por entrar al salón y antes de hacerlo Goku la detuvo y le dijo.

-Oye Bulma lo único que te voy a decir es que no cometas una locura. Sé que te agrada de que estemos juntos, a mi también… pero también te ha tocado estar con Vegeta. Sé muy bien que no te gusta que te rebajen ni nada por el estilo, si le llegas a hablar un poco mal o faltar al respeto caes suspendida y…-No terminó su discurso ya que Bulma le había puesto la mano para que se callara.

-Ehh Son-kun, ya entendí.-Dijo Bulma algo confundida.

-¿Eehh? ¡NO!, ¡te conozco y sé lo compulsiva que eres!, será mejor que esté contigo aunque sea toda esta semana.-Dijo pensativo Goku tocándose la barbilla.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, YO NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA. PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA!-Gritó enojada la adolescente.

Antes de que Goku dijera algo fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicos de 7 integrantes que caminaban hacia ellos y se detuvieron frente a Bulma.

-¿Y esta quién es?-Preguntó un chico alto, llamado Burter (lo sé regresaron ¬¬).

-Tengo nombre idiota.- Contestó Bulma cruzada de brazos y gruñendo.

-¿Eres nueva mocosa?.-Preguntó Ginyu.

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!- Volvió a gruñir Bulma.

-Un momento-Volvió a hablar Ginyu.-¿Acaso tu eres la niña que se burló de nosotros en segundo grado?-Continúo mirándola detenidamente.

-Huum-Bulma los miró a los cinco y, sip era los mismos tontos que se atrevieron a burlarse de du amigo pero más grandes.- ¡Ahh y ustedes son los idiotas que hacían esas poses ridículas!-Volvió a burlarse la peliazul.

-Grrr- Gruñeron los tres.- No porque seas una chica no seremos blandos contigo.-Dijo Jeice.

-Ahh ¡¿con que ya no son tan tontos como antes?! Pues lo dudo jajajaja.- Nuevamente se burló la peliazul, haciendo que Goku soltara una carcajada.

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!-Gritó Recoome y corriendo hacia Bulma para golpearla, y ésta preparada para darle una paliza. Pero antes de que sucediera eso, Zaarbon (un chico muy lindo, ya saben cómo es así que no hace falta descripción) agarró a Recoome de la pierna haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se callera.-¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!-Gritó enojado mientras se tocaba la nariz.

-¡¿Por qué?! Qué acaso no tienes modales?!-Le dijo enojado Zaarbon a Recoome.-Disculpa a este incompetente. Le guiñó el ojo Zaarbon a Bulma, haciendo que esta se sonroje y Goku se molestara.

-Vamos Bulma.-Le Dijo Goku tomando de la mano a Bulma.

Al entrar, Bulma sintió que el ambiente estaba un poco pesado y que también las miradas se dirigían hacia ella.

Bulma se dirigió al asiento del fondo y Goku al ver donde se sentó Bulma entro en pánico y corrió hacia ella para que se cambie de lugar.

-Son-kun estas muy raro ¿tanto miedo da ese tal Vegeta?-Pregunto Bulma en voz alta haciendo que todos sus nuevos compañeros la escuchen, se sorprendieran y comenzaran a murmurar.

Bulma estaba cerca de un grupo de chicas y estas murmuraban cosas _"Pero quién se cree esta. ¿Viste la ropa que usa?.No me sorprende que Kakarotto se junte con ese tipo de personas igual de raros que él jajajajajajajajaja._ Bulma no aguantó más y se paró bruscamente asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE MALDITA RUBIA OXIGENADA!-Le amenazó Bulma a una chica rubia y ojos celestes. Y al verla mejor se sorprendió ¡¿acaso era N°18?1 pensó.

-¡¿Qué tanto me ves?!-N°18 al darse vuelta y mirarla a la cara se enojó aún más y se levantó. Claro que reconocería esa cara y tenía ganas de destrozarla.-¡JODER¿ QUE ERES LA NIÑA QUE ESTÚPIDA QUE ME MOLESTABA CUANDO IBAMOS A LA PRIMARIA?!-Continúo para que se rieran de Bulma.

-Si molestar te refieres a que te ignoraba, sip, esa dulce niña soy Bulma burlándose con una sonrisa.

-Grrr ¡¿has venido hasta aquí para joderme la vida?!-Dijo N°18 para agarrar a Bulma de la camisa, haciendo que esta se riera y se soltara bruscamente del agarre de N°18.

-Sinceramente-Habló Bulma seria .-Pensé que por fin tus padres han razonado y te enviaron a una escuela militar para deshacerse de ti, pero veo que me equivoqué.-Comentó con burla.-No Tengo tiempo para tus berrinches 18, suerte que no están tus perros o lame botas- al darse vuelta Bulma notó que ahí estaban Maron, Zangya y Fasha. Hizo un bufido y se fue a su asiento.

Goku iba a decirle a Bulma que se cambie de asiento, pero fue interrumpido ya que el profesor entró al salón y todos decidieron sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

-Buenos días, mocosos del infierno nuevamente como profesor. Y-El profesor fue interrumpido ya que abrieron bruscamente la puerta y entraron tres chicos restándole importancia a ver llegado tarde.-Oigan Vegeta, Broly, N°17 ¿acaso no tienen vergüenza? ni siquiera se disculparon.-El trío pasó a lado del profesor y solo le sonrieron con burla.

Uno de ellos se dirigía a Bulma con mirada fulminante y obviamente también ella a él.

-¿Ahora me joderás en el curso también mendiga?-Preguntó Vegeta preparado para correr a Bulma.-Fuera de mi lugar.-Lo último lo dijo casi susurrando.

-¡¿Tu lugar?, ¿acaso tiene tu nombre esto?!-Dijo Bulma mirando la mesa y la silla exageradamente y burlándose de Vegeta.

-¡ESCÚCHAME MOCOSA, NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ME FALTES AL RESPETO!-Gritó Vegeta acercándose al rostro de Bulma y esa algo sonrojada hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada, parecía que lanzaban rayos. Y Bulma le contestó.

-¡NO ME MOVERÉ DE AQUÍ, YO ME SIENNTO DONDE SE ME DÉ LA REGALADA GANA!-Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver como Bulma "le faltó al respeto" a Vegeta, y decidieron también hacer que la vida de Bulma sea el mismo infierno.

-GRR, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE MUEVAS MENDIGA.-Dijo Vegeta ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Oye Bulma, vamos, siéntate a lado mío.-Dijo Goku interfiriendo.

Y en ese momento entra el profesor, Freezer, llamando la atención de todos los adolescentes en la clase.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-Gritó Freezer y todos los chicos a excepción de Bulma y Vegeta, claro) se fueron a sus respectivos asientos. (Me olvidé de decirles que se sientan de a dos U.U). Freezer enojado se acercó al par de adolescentes y estos instantáneamente lo miraron a los ojos.-DIGANME ¡¿POR QUÉ TANTO ESCÁNDALO?!-Volvió a preguntar.

Y ambos adolescentes gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! –Gritó Bulma señalando a Vegeta.

-¡ÉLLA EMPEZÓ!-Gritó Vegeta señalando a Bulma.

-GRR, DEJEN DE CHILLAR.-Antes de que nuevamente los insultara, a Freezer se le ocurrió una gran idea y puso una cara maliciosa.-Saben niño, me han inspirado.-Calmó su tono de voz de enojado a uno más ¿suave?, y sin duda todos los estudiantes lo miraban extrañados.-Aparte de que todo este año se sentarán juntos, siempre el día que hagan grupos, y sea de 2 para arriba estarán en el mismo, pero creo que mejor será siempre de parejas muy rara vez los juntaré de 3 o 4, ¡¿Qué dicen?!, buena idea ¿verdad?-Sonrió Freezer terroríficamente para sus alumnos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ ESTÁ USTED LOCO?!-Gritaron Vegeta y Bulma.

-Por supuesto que no, así que ya me oyeron. Desde aprenderán a soportarse quieran o no.

Comencemos con la clase, por favor tomen asiento.-Dijo Freezer dándoles la espalda y yéndose a su escritorio. Mientras que Bulma y Vegeta lo miraban con odio y se sentaron uno alado del otro.

El primer período de la clase transcurrió tranquila hasta que Vegeta comenzó a escribirle (más bien insultarle) a Bulma en un papel y obviamente esta le devolvía el insulto estuvieron así durante un largo rato, hasta cuando Vegeta le escribió algo ofensivo o más bien le dio en el orgullo a Bulma y esta le patío el tobillo y él gritara llamando la atención de todos.

Al sentirse observado, avergonzado empujó a Bulma haciendo que esta se callera y todos se rieran incluso Freezer. Bulma se levantó, miró a Vegeta y le dio tremendo cachetazo dejando roja la mejilla del chico.

Vegeta enojado se levantó, agarró a Bulma del brazo y gritó.- DESDE AHORA NADIE SE JUNTARÁ CONTIGO, TODO LO CONTRARIO SE UNIRÁ A MÍ PARA HACERTE LA VIDA UNA MIERDA. VUELVE A GOLPIARME NIÑA Y ESTA VEZ LA PAGARÁS CARO.-Lo último que dijo soltó a Bulma bruscamente y todos aprovecharon a patearle y agarrarla a golpes.

Bulma en realidad le costó, pero como pudo sacó a todos uno por uno para que la dejara en paz.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL, PENSE QUE ERAS VALIENTE Y TE DEFENDERÍAS SÓLO, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ. AQUÍ ESTÁN TUS LAME BOTAS PARA DEFENDERTE, NIÑO MIMADO.-Dijo Bulma golpeando a todo pendejo que intentaba tocarla.

-Grr, mocosa ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo Vegeta ya queriéndosele escapar una vena de la frente.

-Yo sólo me defiendo de idiotas como tú.-Contraatacó la peliazul señalándolo.

Antes de Vegeta dijera algo, Freezer interrumpió ya que si el director se llegara a enterar de que hubo un palea en su clase, diría adíos a su trabajo.

-Ya mocosos de mal, vayan a sus asientos.-Ordenó Freezer y todos incluyendo Vegeta y Bulma se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.-Y ustedes dos tendrán que hacer un trabajo en pareja. Le guste o no.- Terminó señalando a nuestros protagonistas.

Al terminar la primera clase, toco el timbre del receso...

Bulma se había olvidado por completo de Goku y este la estaba buscando. Estaba tan enojada que decidió dar una vuelta en toda la escuela.

 _Ese idiota me la pagar, nadie se mete con Bulma Briefs. Grrr ese niño creído aagh que grosero es-_ antes de que dijera otro insulto chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-Uhmm, ouch si me dolió. Yo lo-lo siento estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos q no vi por donde- Bulma no terminó de disculparse ya que el chico la ayudó a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo que ver por dónde voy jejeje.-Sonrió el chico de ojos celestes, cabello largo hasta los hombros y una sonrisa encantadora. Haciendo que Bulma se sonroje y riera nerviosamente.

-Jejejeje.- Rascándose la nuca. Lo miró a los ojos y se quedó memorizándolo hasta que decidió preguntarle.- Oye ¿Acaso tu estas en el mismo curso que yo? ¿O te visto en alguna otra parte?- Preguntó Bulma mirándolo dudosa.

-¿Ehh? Si, somos compañeros. Te he visto pelear con Vegeta. Y te soy sincero eres la primer chica u otra persona a excepción de su padre que enfrenta jejeje.-Comentó con diversión el chico.-Ahh por cierto soy Aidan, pero todos me dicen N°17 Androi.-Bulma abrió los ojos como platos.

-Por casualidad ¿conoces a una chica llamada Alice Androi? Jeejeje.-Dijo nerviosamente.

-Sip ella es mi hermana ¿Por qué?-Preguntó curioso. Aunque en realidad ya sabía su hermana y Bulma no se soportaban, siempre N°18 la mencionaba de que se iba a vengar de ella. Pero eso no pasó.

-Por nada jejeje, ehh. Contestó nerviosa la peliazul.

-¿Quieres comer un helado? Yo invito.-Invitó N°17.

-Claro. Esta bien.- Sonrió sonrojada la ojiazul.

Ambos chicos ya comiendo helado y charlando, un grupo de chicas se les acercó, con un solo objetivo, molestar a Bulma. Sip Vegeta ya había iniciado el plan de hacerle la vida imposible a la peliazul.

-¿Tú eres Bulma Briefs?- Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño de ojos verdes.

-Si soy yo ¿necesitan algo?-Preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa gentil y amigable.

-SI QUE NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A NUESTRO PRINCIPE, Y QUE DESDE AHORA COMIENCES A TENERLE MÁS RESPET-La chica fue interrumpida ya que Bulma le había hecho una señal de que se detuviera.

-A ver, para empezar:

1; Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo y no debo hacer.

2;¡¿Quién carajos es él Principe?

Y 3; ¿ Por qué tengo que tenerle más respeto?- Terminó de enumerar la peliazul comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- Chilló la castaña, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Hmm no, me estoy burlando de ti y de tu preciado príncipe.-Dijo Bulma.

El grupo de chicas se estaba por lanzársele a golpear a Bulma y esta se posicionaba para pelear. Pero Aidan decidió interrumpir.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero estaba teniendo una tranquila conversación con Bulma, hasta que ustedes llegaron serían tan amables de ¿irse?-Dijo amablemente y burlándose de las chicas aunque estas no se daban cuenta y decidieron hacerle caso.

Aidan y Bulma continuaron charlando animadamente hasta que tocó el timbre y egresaron a clases.

-Bulma ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- Preguntó preocupado el joven Goku.

-Lo siento, es que estaba… socializando.-Rió nerviosa la peliazul.

Goku decidió ya no interrogarla, pero es que la ojiazul estaba algo rara, no sabía que le pasaba, pensaba que tal vez estaba en sus días y por eso actuó así, no entendía para nada a las mujeres.

Vegeta y Bulma, seguían molestándose y peleando, llamando la atención de los profesores y estos dándoles trabajos para ellos que lo hicieran juntos para que se llevaran bien. Al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decir los mismo, profesores, se creen el mismo Kami-sama para decidir con quién debes o no llevarte bien.

Obviamente los chicos tuvieron que obedecer ya que no querían un cero más grande que sus cabezas.

Al terminar las clases Bulma en contra de su orgullo buscó al engreído como ella decidió llamarle. Hasta que lo vió, pero Goku se lo impidió.

-Ahh Goku, por cierto te tendrás que ir solo hoy.-Dijo Bulma antes de que el de pelo alborotado hablara.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Curioso el amigo de la peliazul.

-Tengo que hacer mucha tarea y ya sabes con quién-Comentó algo molesta la adolescente.

-A c-casa de V-Vesgettaa- Tartamudeó un poco nervioso el pelinegro y preocupado.

-Ehh si.-Respondió mirándolo extrañado.

-Te acompaño, y no aceptaré un NO como respuesta.-Dijo decidido pero algo nervioso ya que enfrentarse a la peliazul era como enfrentarse al mismo diablo.

Lo único que hizo la peliazul fue sonreírle y decir una simple palabra.

-No.-Dijo se limito a decir la peliazul y caminar a lado de él e ir a buscar a Vegeta.

Bulma al verlo le llamó,-Oye Mr. Grosero ¿En dónde nos reunimos en tu casa o la mía?-Preguntó.

-Pues, en la mía. No quiero tener gérmenes al entrar en la tuya, ni que se me pegue ninguna enfermedad.-Masculló con desprecio el chico.

-Eres un estúpido, solo espero que no se me pegue lo idiota, creído, agrandado de tu casa.-Contraatacó la peliazul gruñendo.

A Vegeta no le agradaba para nada la idea de hacer con Bulma, era una chica demasiado chillona, molesta, creída y otras cosas que tuvieran que ver con la palabra IRRITANTE para ella.

 _Esa chica está loca, bueno por alguna razón ella y Kakarotto son amigos. Jump ella es una molestia…y si mejor se encuentran mis primos. Si la incomodan de seguro no querrá volver, y no hará el trabajo, la acusaré con el profesor de que me dejó todo a mí .Y por último no tendré que tenerla cerca nunca más.-_ Festejaba mentalmente el azabache.

Bulma no se quedaba atrás, ella también lo mismo sobre Vegeta, a excepción de que quería dejarlo sin el trabajo, él también ayudaría. Sólo esperaba que nada malo pasara. Pero no se puede estar completamente segura, es cuestión de minutos u horas para saber qué pasará en la casa Ouji.

CONTINUARÁ…..

 **Holaaaaa mis lectoras, pues como verán e desaparecido por un tiempo y pues no actualicé como hace ¿dos meses?.**

 **El tema es que, tuvieron que hacer algo con la computadora y lo único que hicieron fueron empeorarla.**

 **Y apenas ayer la instalaron y yo tenía que estudiar y blablablablabla.**

 **HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS.**

 **También estoy pensando en una nueva historia llamada EN BUSCA DE LA VENGANZA tendrá mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir CAMBIASTE MI DESTINO, es solo que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente.**

 **Bueno eso es todo solo quería aclarar la razón de mi desaparición _no muerte jeje ._ .**

 **ADÍOS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…**

 **PD: Sus reviews me ayudarían muuuuchooooo. .o**


End file.
